dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GFRIEND
centre|650px GFRIEND *'Nombre:' **GFRIEND (Internacional). **여자친구 (yeojachingu) en Corea. **ジーフレンド (Jīfurendo) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'GFRIEND'?:' Es la abreviatura de Girlfriend que en Español significa Novia. Es porque ellas quieren recibir amor y que el público se sienta feliz y cómodo con ellas como con esa novia o buena amiga que cada uno imagina y desea tener. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicas. *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 15 de Enero del 2015. **'Japón:' 22 de Mayo del 2018. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Buddy. ('Buddies' en plural) ** ¿Por qué 'Buddy'?: Porque para ellas los fans son mucho más que sólo personas que las siguen y las admiran son valiosos amigos y compañeros. *'Color oficial:' Cloud Dancer, Scuba Blue y Ultra violeta. *'Agencias: ' **Source Music (Corea del Sur) **King Records (Japón) 'Carrera ' 'Pre-Debut' Luego de entrenar durante mucho tiempo, fueron revelados los rostros de SinB, Um Ji, Ye Rin y So Won. Eun Ha y Yu Ju fueron las ultimas, ya que las dos chicas se esperaban como una sorpresa para el grupo. Source Music declaró: "Son jóvenes, pero es un grupo de chicas que se han entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Queremos hacer un llamado a la opinión pública con su apariencia inocente, así como su música pura y digna de ser amada." ' '2015: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'Season of Glass'' El 12 de enero de 2015, Source Music subió el vídeo teaser de 'Glass Bead' en el canal oficial de Youtube de GFRIEND y en otras redes sociales. En sólo dos días, el número de visitas del vídeo llegó a 200.000. Su canción, Glass Bead, compara el amor con un pedazo de vidrio que puede llegar a parecer frágil, pero no se rompe y hace que el mundo que te rodea brille. El 15 de enero del mismo año, GFRIEND debuto con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini-Álbum titulado 'Season of Glass', tras también el lanzamiento del vídeo de su canción principal 'Glass Bead'. El 16 de enero, GFRIEND realizó su primera aparición en Music Bank con su presentación debut. A la dos semanas de su debut Gaon Chart reveló que el álbum ocupo el puesto 25 en ventas Digitales y el puesto 20 en Descargas. Promocionaron por dos meses con 40 presentaciones en los shows musicales, por la gran atención que tuvieron por sus fans. Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Àlbum 'Flower Bud' El 12 de Julio, GFRIEND han publicado varias fotos teasers para el lanzamiento del nuevo mini álbum. Recientemente se ha confirmado que se llamará 'Flower Bud' y la canción principal se titulara de 'Me Gustas Tu'. 13 de julio, se confirma la fecha exacta para el regreso de GFriend que seria el 23 de julio. El 14 de julio se publican mas imágenes teasers y el 15 de julio se un teaser Comeback de 'Flower Bud'. El 21 de julio, el grupo lanza el teaser de su vídeo musical para 'Me Gustas Tú', la canción principal de su segundo mini álbum, 'Flower Bud'. En el vídeo las chicas disfrutan de un día veraniego. También se puede observar su ya habitual coreografía súper coordinada. El 23 de julio, GFRIEND lanza su segundo mini-álbum, 'Flower Bud' y el vídeo musical de la canción principal 'Me Gustas Tu'. La canción ha sido compuesta por Iggy-Youngbae, quien ha trabajado previamente con GFRIEND para su debut. Después de su lanzamiento la canción 'Me Gustas Tu' obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas en tiempo real en Mnet, Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, en tiempo real tan pronto como se liberó, señalando una luz verde para su regreso. '2016: Tercer Mini-Àlbum 'Snowflake El 8 de enero 2016, la agencia de GFRIEND, '''Source Music' confirmó que regresarían con su tercer mini álbum el 25 de enero. El 13 de enero, una serie de fotos fueron subidas a la cuenta oficial de instagram del grupo. Al ver la imagen en su totalidad, se revela una foto completa con las palabras “GFRIEND” en coreano e inglés con una fuente invernal. Ese mismo día fueron reveladas más imágenes teaser y la lista de canciones. El 15 de enero, el grupo reveló una serie de fotos teaser grupales al igual que individuales, para su próximo regreso con 'Rough' y también así celebrando su primer aniversario desde su debut. El mini-álbum titulado 'Snowflake' 'será lanzado el 25 de enero. El 19 de enero, Gfriend revela el teaser de su comeback y el 21 de enero, revelan su segundo video teaser para ''Rough'. El 22 de enero, fue revelado un medley para 'Snowflake' 'con pequeños vistazos de las canciones del álbum. El 25 de enero, es revelado el MV de ''Rough' 'como tema principal del nuevo mini álbum ''Snowflake'. A tan solo 2 días de su lanzamiento, 'Rough' logra alcanzar el 1 Millón de visitas en YouTube. Semanas después de haber lanzando su mini álbum el grupo logra su primer Perfect All Kill 'en las listas musicales, además de un acumulado de 15 victorias en los diferentes show de música. 'Regreso con su Primer Àlbum Completo 'LOL' El 20 de mayo, se reportó que GFRIEND se encontraba trabajando en su siguiente álbum y que estaban planeando realizar su regreso en julio, seis meses después de su última reaparición con 'Rough' en enero. Para este nuevo álbum el grupo trabajo nuevamente con el productor Iggy-Yongbae con quien el grupo ya ha construido un repertorio estable de éxitos con sus tres lanzamientos anteriores. El 29 de junio fueron liberadas las primeras imágenes oficiales de su comeback en las redes sociales del grupo con la fecha de lanzamiento del mismo, la cual será el 11 de julio. Source Music confirmo que en este regreso GFRIEND estaría lanzando su primer álbum completo que llevará por titulo 'LOL' y constará de dos versiones con diferentes conceptos cada una: 'Laughing Out Loud', que muestra un lado colorido, vibrante y fresco de las chicas y 'Lots Of Love', con una imagen más femenina, suave y etérea. El 04 de julio se revelaron las portadas del álbum LOL en sus dos diferentes versiones, junto con la lista de canciones para el mismo. El álbum tendrá un total de 11 canciones, incluyendo el tema a promocionar 'Navillera', el cual es traducido literalmente al inglés como 'You and I'. Realizarán su showcase en Yes24 Live Hall. El 5 de julio, el grupo compartió el trailer de su canción principal, 'Navillera', que forma parte de su primer álbum de estudio, LOL. El video muestra a las integrantes teniendo divertidas aventuras de verano y mostrando su estrecha amistad, a la vez que lucen lindas, de fondo se escucha el instrumental del su canción principal 'Navillera'. El 7 de julio GFRIEND revelo un video teaser para su canción principal, 'Navillera', en el video teaser, las chicas están en patines en un gimnasio y fuera de él, pasando el rato juntos, puliendo sus trofeos (que puede ser una referencia a la enorme cantidad de primeros lugares que ganaron con su última canción, “Rough”, así como también nos muestran un adelanto de su coreografía. El 8 de julio, se reveló que el álbum consiguió 60,000 pedidos de pre-orden que reflejan el aumento de la popularidad del grupo femenino. Tener un alto número de pedidos para un grupo de chicas que debutó aproximadamente hace un año y seis meses no tiene precedentes. El 11 de julio a la medianoche, GFRIEND hizo su regreso con el lanzamiento de su primer álbum completo LOL y el video musical para su canción principal 'Navillera', en el vídeo musical, las miembros tienen un buenos momentos patinando, pasando por un sinfín de aventuras juntas y simplemente pasando el rato. Navillera logró un All-kill al posicionarse #1 en 7 de las principales listas musicales coreanas. El 12 de julio, el primer álbum completo de GFRIEND, , ocupó el primer lugar en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Malasia y Singapur. El grupo llegó al segundo lugar en Tailandia, tercero en Taiwán y octavo en Indonesia. '2017: Cuarto Mini-Àlbum: 'The Awakening' ' El 23 de febrero Source Music confirmo que el grupo regresaria el 6 de marzo con un nuevo álbum. Hace unos días fue registrado el nombre 'GFRIEND The 4th Mini Album: The Awakening'. El 27 de febrero, el grupo de chicas lanzó un teaser film revelando el titulo de su canción principal Fingertip. La música de fondo del video sugiere un cambio emocionante para el grupo, mientras que las integrantes también emiten “vibras de chica que impactan” mientras posan con armas de plástico, y parecen listas para salvar al mundo con sus elegantes trajes negros. Horas mas tarde el grupo revelo la lista de canciones para su cuarto mini album The Awakening que consistirá de seis canciones incluyendo su canción principal Fingertip. Source Music declaro que el grupo ha pasado de la trilogía del colegio a una historia de amor con su cuarto mini álbum The Awakening, el nombre del mini álbum tiene la implicación de "despertar en el amor" y con este regreso mostrarán que las chicas han madurado. El 1 de marzo el grupo lanzo varias fotos teasers individuales y grupales mostrando vestimentas de estilo militar o de combate que encaja con el concepto de su regreso. El 2 de marzo a la medianoche, el grupo lanzó un video teaser para su cancion, Fingertip, que es parte de su cuarto mini album The Awakening. En el video, las integrantes muestran su poderosa coreografía de nuevo, en su concepto inspirado en lo militar, así como también parecen estar esperando el regreso de alguien. El 5 de marzo Source Music dio un comunicado agradeciendo a los fans por el amor anticipado al regreso del grupo, este declaro: “El cuarto mini álbum de GFRIEND The Awakening ha estado disponible en preventa desde el 27 de febrero y ahora ha alcanzado los 100.000 pre-orders”. El 6 de marzo el grupo hizo su regreso con el lanzamiento de su cuarto mini álbum The Awakening y el vídeo musical para su canción principal Fingertip. Fingertip es una canción que expresa el acercamiento al amor que tienen las chicas fuertes e independientes, ya que son capaces de controlar los corazones de la persona que aman. Su canción principal está compuesta de elementos funky disco junto con el estilo de rock de GFRIEND. Regreso con su Quinto Mini-Àlbum 'PARALLEL' El 27 de Junio Source Music confirmó que el grupo volvería a la escena musical con un nuevo Mini álbum a finales de Julio. El 20 de julio a las 10 AM como una sorpresa fue lanzada mediante las redes sociales oficiales de Source Music una imagen teaser del regreso de GFRIEND que contiene el título del 5º Mini Album 'PARALLEL' y la fecha de lanzamiento que revela ser el 1 de agosto a las 6PM (KST). El regreso de GFRIEND se produce 5 meses después de su regreso anterior, cuando lanzaron The 4th Mini Album 'The Awakening' en marzo pasado. El 22 de julio GFRIEND reveló la lista de canciones de su quinto mini álbum 'PARALLEL', El álbum estará conformado por ocho canciones, incluyendo un instrumental y el tema principal “Love Whisper”. Este título de álbum 'PARALLEL' compara los sentimientos afectos de amor no correspondido a una línea paralela, la fe para poder reunirse de nuevo, y contiene la historia y la narrativa únicas de GFRIEND. El 26 de julio GFRIEND revelo un vídeo trailer para el regreso del grupo con "Love Whisper", el vídeo muestra a las integrantes disfrutando del verano y aventurándose en un gran bosque. El 30 de julio GFRIEND revelo el teaser de su nuevo vídeo musical, “Love Whisper”, que sigue a las miembros mientras buscan el sonido perfecto de la naturaleza. GFRIEND también muestra a los fans un poco de su coreografía, que parece ser tan enérgica y alegre como sus anteriores rutinas de baile. El 1 de agosto GFRIEND hizo su regreso con su cuarto mini álbum "PARALLEL" y el vídeo musical para su canción principal "Love Whisper". "Love Whisper", es una canción llena de energía, con una encantadora melodía que te hará tararear todo el día. El adorable vídeo musical muestra a las chicas apreciando la naturaleza e incluso bailando en el agua mientras disfrutan de un divertido viaje. A las 8:30 p.m. KST, "Love Whisper" había alcanzado el número uno en cinco listas en tiempo real. Se apoderó del primer puesto en sitios musicales como Naver, Genie, Bugs, Soribada y Olleh, y llegó en el número 4 en MelOn. Desde el 3 de agosto, “Parallel” alcanzó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes en Hong Kong y Taiwán. El grupo ha ocupado el 2do lugar en la misma lista en Colombia, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur y Vietnam, así como el 3er y 5to lugar respectivamente en Tailandia y Chile. Por otra parte, su canción “Love Whisper” se colocó en el 1er lugar en la lista de canciones de iTunes en Hong Kong, 2do lugar en Tailandia, el 4to lugar en Singapur y el 8vo lugar en Malasia. Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum Repacked 'RAINBOW' El 28 de agosto Source Music reveló: “GFRIEND se está preparando para lanzar un álbum repackaged a mediados de septiembre. Este álbum será una extensión de su quinto mini-álbum, ‘Parallel’. Dos nuevas canciones serán añadidas al álbum, además de la versión instrumental de 'Summer Rain'. El nuevo vídeo musical fue grabado recientemente”. El 31 de agosto a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló detalles sobre su versión repackaged de su quinto mini-álbum “Parallel”, el cual incluye su exitosa canción “Love Whisper”. El anuncio en sus paginas oficiales reveló que el mini-álbum será titulado “Rainbow” e incluyó el hashtag “Summer Rain”. GFRIEND también publicó algunas imágenes teasers de las integrantes en un día lluvioso El 1 de septiembre a la medianoche, GFRIEND revelo la lista de canción para su álbum repacked "RAINBOW", el álbum incluirá todas las canciones de su mini álbum "Parallel" y dos nuevas canciones "Summer Rain" y "Rainbow". El 2 de septiembre a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló un vídeo trailer para "Summer Rain", el vídeo muestra a las integrantes paradas en diferentes lugares bajo la lluvia con miradas tristes y melancólicas. El 7 de septiembre a la medianoche, GFRIEND revelo un vídeo teaser para "Summer Rain", el cual muestra los mismos cortes que revelaron en su vídeo trailer. Ademas el vídeo trailer revela un adelanto de su nueva canción. El 11 de septiembre a la medianoche, GFRIEND revelo un segundo vídeo teaser "Summer Rain", esta vez el vídeo muestra la coreografía del grupo además de otro avance de su nueva canción. El 12 de septiembre a la medianoche, GFRIEND revelo un adelanto de su primer albúm repacked "RAINBOW". El 13 de septiembre GFRIEND hizo su regreso con su primer albúm reapcked "RAINBOW" y el vídeo musical para "Summer Rain". "Summer Rain" es una canción dulce que expresa las delicadas emociones de alguien enamorado. Las letras comparan el amor con la lluvia de verano, llamándolo precioso aunque impredecible. El vídeo musical tiene imágenes individuales de las integrantes luciendo pensativas en un día lluvioso pero no se olvidan de mostrar una bonita coreografía también. '2018:Debut en Japon con su Primer Album 'GFRIEND 1st BEST El 23 de febrero, su agencia Source Music declaró: “GFRIEND hará su debut oficial en Japón. Han firmado con la conocida compañía discográfica japonesa King Records y su lanzamiento está previsto para mayo”. El 4 de Marzo se confirmó que el álbum debut japonés de GFRIEND se llamaría ~GFRIEND 1st BEST~ '(From Now On, it's Our Turn), el cual contiene las seis versiones japonesas de las canciones principales del grupo. El álbum será revelado el 23 de Mayo junto a un nuevo MV. También se confirmó que la canción principal del álbum sería '''Me Gustas Tu (Versión Japonesa), con la cual debutarían oficialmente en Japón. 'Sexto Mini Album 'Time for the Moon Night El 16 de abril a la medianoche, el grupo reveló la agenda oficial de regreso con su nuevo álbum. Su nuevo mini álbum se titula “Time for the Moon Night” y está programado para ser lanzado el 30 de abril a las 6PM KST. Este será el primer álbum coreano de GFRIEND en el 2018. El 18 de abril, GFRIEND fue revelando imagenes teaser individuales para “Time for the Moon Night”, las imágenes muestran a las integrantes con vestidos de época que se mezclan con prendas modernas y elegantes mostrando un concepto mas maduro. El 19 de abril a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló la lista de canciones para su sexto mini-álbum “Time for the Moon Night”, el álbum incluye la canción principal del mismo nombre y otras siete canciones (incluido un intro y una versión instrumental de su tema principal). Cabe destacar que el grupo se ha unido con los compositores Noh Joo Hwan y Lee won Jong para su canción principal. Este par compuso previamente la canción “Falling Asleep Again” en el último mini-álbum de GFRIEND, “Parallel” y Noh Joo Hwan compuso y escribió la letra de “Trust” de su mini-álbum “Snowflake”. El 23 de abril a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló la letra de su canción principal “Time for the Moon Night”, en las letras para “Time for the Moon Night” alguien piensa en su amado mientras mira a las estrellas y piensa que se encontrarán en sueños. El 24 de abril a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló un primer video teaser para su canción principal “Time for the Moon Night”, el breve vídeo teaser muestra a las integrantes serias en diferentes lugares hasta que llega la noche haciendo referencia al título de su canción. El 28 de abril a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló un adelanto de cada canción incluida en su sexto mini-álbum “Time for the Moon Night”. El 29 de abril a la medianoche, GFRIEND reveló un segundo vídeo teaser para “Time for the Moon Night”, esta vez el breve vídeo da una muestra de la coreografía de la canciín además de un adelanto de la misma. El 30 de abril, GFRIEND realizo su regreso con su sexto mini album "Time for the Moon Light" y el video musical para su pista principal del mismo nombre. El mismo dia el grupo tu un showcase donde presentaron todos sus nuevos temas. Integrantes center|600px '''De izquierda a derecha:' Arriba: Eun Ha & Um Ji Abajo: So Won, Ye Rin, SinB & Yu Ju *So Won (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ye Rin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Eun Ha (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yu Ju (Vocalista y Bailarina) *SinB (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Um Ji (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Discografía ' Corea Álbum Mini Álbum Mini Álbum Repackaged 'Japón' 'Álbum' Temas para Dramas *''Wanna Be'' tema para What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (2018) Temas para Películas *''Letter In My Pocket'' tema para Pokemon The Movie XY&Z (2016) Reality Show *Gfriend in the Adriatic Sea (2017) *(Sky Travel's) GFRIEND Love Europe (2016) *(MBC Every1) Showtime MAMAMOO X GFRIEND (2016) *Where Are We Going (2016) *(MBC) One Fine Day (2015) *Yeochin TV (2015) *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV * SBS Inkigayo (06.08.2017) * KBS Battle Trip (Maknae Line Yu Ju, SinB, Um Ji) (05.08.2017) * MBC Show! Music Core (05.08.2017) * KBS Music Bank (04.08.2017) * Mnet Mcountdown (03.08.2017) * MBC Music Show Champion (02.08.2017) * GFRIEND El 5º Mini Album Comeback Showcase Love Whisper (01.08.2017) * KBS Hello Counselor (Eun Ha,Um Ji) (30.07.2017) * KBS Battle Trip (Maknae Line Yu Ju, SinB, Um Ji) (29.07.2017) * MBC Weekly idol Summer Vacation Special (26.07.2017) * MBC's Living Together in Empty Room (09.06.2017) * (KBS Entertainment) DingDong Live Episodio 6 (31.05.2017) * MBC 2017 New Life for Children (05.05.2017) *MBC "Secret Arts Training Institute" (Yerin) (05.05.2017) *MBC every1 Weekly Idol (SinB) (26.04.2017) *MBC Show! Music Core (15.04.2017) *KBS Music Bank (14.04.2017) *SBS Capture the Moment, How is that Possible (13.04.2017) *Mnet Mcountdown (13.04.2017) *OnStyle Lipstick Prince 2 (13.04.2017) *MBC Music Show Champion (12.04.2017) *Mwave Meet & Greet (12.04.2017) *TBS FM Ji Sang Ryeol's Bravo Bravo (11.04.2017) *SBS MTV The Show (11.04.2017) *Arirang TV Simply KPop (10.04.2017) * (One Style) Lipstick Prince 2 (07.04.17 Sowon y Yerin) * SBS funE The Show Fan PD (04.04.2017) *SBS Inkigayo (02.04.2017) *KBS Immortal Song (01.04.2017) *(SBS) The Nation's Big Three (.03.2017) *KBS Music Bank (31.03.2017) *Mwave Meet & Greet (30.03.2017) *MBC Music Show Champion (29.03.2017) *SBS MTV The Show (28.03.2017) *Arirang After School Club (28.03.2017) *SBS Running Man (Umji) (26.03.2017) *Arirang TV Simply K-Pop (24.03.2017) *SBS MTV The Show (21.03.2017) *KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 (20.03.2017) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (SinB and Umji) (20.03.2017) *MBC Show! Music Core (18.03.2017) *KBS Music Bank (17.03.2017) *Mnet Mcountdown (16.03.2017) *Mnet Shin Yang Nam Show (16.03.2017) *MBC Music Show Champion (15.03.2017) *The Show (14.03.2017) *(Chosun TV) Idol Party (14.03.2017) *Arirang TV Simply KPop (13.03.2017) *Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (12.03.2017) *SBS Inkigayo (12.03.2017) *MBC Show! Music Core (11.03.2017) *You hee yeol's Sketchbook (11.03.2017) *Baek Jong Won's Three Great Emperors (11.03.2017) *(KBS) Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (11.03.2017) *(Channel A) Singderella (10.03.2017) *(Mnet) New Yang and Nam Show (09.03.2017) *(MBC Every 1) Weekly Idol (08.03.2017) *Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (07.03.17) *(KBS2) 1 vs 100 (07.03.17, Yuju y Umji) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: We are one, Singing of reunification (05.11.2016) *(KBS) Star Golden Bell Challenge (09.10.2016) *(KBS) Hello Friends (18.09.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (14 y 15.09.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (20.08.2016) *(MBC) Infinite Chanllenge (13.08.2016) *(MBC Every 1) Weekly Idol (03.08.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (27.07.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (25.07.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (13.07.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (24.06.2016) *(KBS) On Dream School (01.06.2016) *(MBC) Music Core Especial (16.04.2016) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (09.04.2016) *Hurricane Blue (27.03.2016) *(KBS) Inmmortal Song (19.03.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (18.03.2016) *Tales Runner *(SBS) Inkigayo de GFRIEND versión Girls' Generation Gee (13.03.2016) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Especial (03.03.2016) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (29.02.2016) *(KBS) 2TV Morning (19.02.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (16.02.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television(14.02.2016) *National Idol Singing Contes (08.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (03.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (01.01.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (TWICE, GFRIEND & LOVELYZ) (23.12.2015) *(KBS2) Immotal Song 2 (12.12.2015) *(KBS) Golden Belll (06.12.2015) *Hyundae K-League Award (01.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.2015) *(KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (28.10.2015) *Kang-On Fighting (10.09.2015) *(Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (15.04.2015) *(MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.2015) *(KBS) Stardust (26.03.2015) *Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.08.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.08.2015) *(Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.2015) *Olleh TV (15.01.2015) Entrevistas *Entertainment Weekly (16.05.2016) *NewsAde (31.03.2016) *ETUDE X STAR1 (30.03.2016) *Play J Star (03.02.2016) *Portal Web OSEN (19.01.2016) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS,08.12.2015) *HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.2015) *Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.2015) * The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) *M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.2015) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.2015) 'Programas de Radio' *MBC Standard FM Kangta's Starry Night (03.08.2017) *SBS Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (02.08.2017) *Radio SBS Power FM Park So Hyun's Love Game (31.03.2017) *Radio SBS Power FM Escape at 2pm, Cultwo Show (Yerin, Cao Lu, Kisum) (28.03.2017) *SBS Power FM Park So Hyun's Love Game (27.03.2017) *Radio SBS Power FM Lee Guk Joo's Young Street (27.03.2017) *Radio SBS PowerFM Bae Sung Jae's 10 (21.03.2017) *Radio MBC FM4U Kim Shin Young Hope Song at Noon (21.03.2017) *Radio MBC Standard FM Kangta's Starry Starry Night (16.03.2017) *Radio MBC FM4U Tei's Dreaming Radio (15.03.2017) *Radio KBS cool FM Park Jiyoon's Music Plaza (15.03.2017) *Radio SBS Power FM Kim Chang-Ryul's Old School (14.03.2017) *Radio KBS cool FM Lee Hong Ki's Kiss The Radio (10.03.2017) *Radio SBS Power FM Escape at 2pm, Cultwo Show (09.03.2017) *Radio Kim Chang-Ryul's Old School (09.10.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeong Power Time (10.08.2016) *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (12.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Park Ji Yoon Music Plaza (11.07.2016) *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (08.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM POP (09.04.2016) *Radio MBC-R (06.02.2016) *(MBC) FMRU (04.02.2016) *(MBC) FM4U 2'O Clock (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeong Power Time (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Park Sohyun (01.02.2016) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryeol Radio (28.01.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (25.01.2016) *(MBC) FM Yoon JungSoo (21.01.2016) *(KBS) 'My FM Public Radio' (09.11.2015) *Joon Young (19.08.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.2015) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.2015) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (24.07.2015) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.2015) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.2015) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.2015) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.2015) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (06.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.2015) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.2015) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.2015) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.2015) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.2015) Conciertos *'GFRIEND 1st Mini Concert 2017' **09 Julio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **17 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'GFRIEND 1st Concert "Season Of GFRIEND" 2018' **06 y 07 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **28 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Xinzhuang Gymnasium **19 Agosto - Quezon, Philippines - Kia Theatre *'GFRIEND Summer Live 2018' **02 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Namba Hatch **05 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Toyosu Pit Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *2017 DMZ Peace Concert (12.08.2017) *Yeongduk Summer & Music Festival (29.07.2017) *SC Jaeil Bank 88th Anniversary One Heart Festival (01.07.2017) *KCON New York (23.06.2017) *Korea C-Festival (18.06.2017) *Gyeryong Sports Festival Opening Ceremony (15.06.2017) *Yongin Loving You Concert at Korean National Police University (10.06.2017) *Super Max 5 at Daejeon University (04.06.2017) *Music Bank World Tour in Jakarta (2017) *Youhu Festival at Hannam University (31.05.2017) *Kyung hee University Festival (26.05.2017) *Hanyang University Festival (26.05.2017) *Busan Dong-A University Festival (25.05.2017) *Jeju National University Festival (24.05.2017) *Wonkwang University Festival (23.05.2017) *KCON Japan x M Countdown (21.05.2017) *Changwon Kyungnam University Festival (19.05.2017) *Yeungnam University Festival (19.05.2017) *Kyungpook National University KNU Festival (18.05.2017) *Daejeon Hanbat University Festival (17.05.2017) *Yangsan Ungsang HOEYA Festival - National Remember Song Festival (13.05.2017) *Yuseong Hot Spring Culture Festival 2017 (12.05.2017) *Gyeongbuk Sports Festival (01.05.2017) *Gunpo Azalea Festival (28.04.2017) *Beauty of K-Attire : Hanbok (07.04.2017) *Nonsan Strawberry Festival (05.04.2017) *SKT New School Promotion "Let's go to T World" *School Attack (13.03.2017) *6th Gaon Chart Music Awards (22.02.2017) *PyeongChang Winter Olympics Games G-1 (D-365) Memorial Event (09.02.2017) *SAF BOOM UP SHOW Day 1 (22.12.2016) *Fantastic4 Concert (28.11.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *LOTTE "ONE LOVE" Concert (05.11.2016) *Chonbuk National University Samsung Cultural Center (03.11.2016) *2016 Unified Concert (28.10.2016) *2016 Ansan Fashion Town Festival (28.10.2016) *One Asia Dream Concert (23.10.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Severance Family Concert (22.10.2016) *School Attack - Daejeon Science High SchooL (20.10.2016) *Kpop Super Concert (08.10.2016) *49th Annual Yeongdong Nangye Korean (16.10.2016) *Gyeonggi-do Life Sport Competition. (15.10.2016) *Kim Chang-Ryul's Old School Special Open Broadcast (09.10.2016) *LG Dream Festival (08.10.2016) *Holgabun Night Market (08.10.2016) *MBC Korean Music Wave (08.10.2016) *Doosan Family Music Festival (06.10.2016) *Gyeyang Autumn Concert (05.10.2016) *Music Bank Korea Sale Festa (30.09.2016) *Kyonggi University (29.09.2016) *G-500 'Time for Pyeongchang 2018' Ceremony. (28.09.2016) *Chosun University (26.09.2016) *Korean Missionary Society Concert (25.09.2016) *Incheon K-Pop Concert (24.09.2016) *Gangwondo Life Sports Festival (23.09.2016) *World Friends Music Festival (11.09.2016) *The Show Special K-Pop Super Concert (09.09.2016) *Cheongju World Martial Arts Mastership (08.09.2016) *National Skills Competition Opening Ceremony (5.09.2016) *Wonju Citizens Day Festival (31.08.2016) *DMZ Peace Concert (15.08.2016) *Hamyang Middle School Alumni (14.08.2016) *On Dream Summer School (14.08.2016) *KCON Los Angeles (30.07.2016) *MBC Tuesday Live (26.07.2016) *Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) *Korean Wave Kpop Concert (09.07.2016) *Suwon Kpop Super Concert (17.06.2016) *Sudden Attack Fanmeeting (12.06.2016) *K-League Classic 2016 'Ulsan Hyundai FC vs Sangju Sangmu' (11.06.2016) *Chungbuk Metropolitan Sports Festival (09.06.2016) *Dream Concert (04.06.2016) *Family Love Day Event (04.06.2016) *M! Countdown In China (28.05.2016) *Dream Concert RPW (27 y 28.05.2016) *Young Leaders Summit 2016 (27.05.2016) *National Leisure Sports Festival (27.05.2016) *Daejeon University Festival (26.05.2016) *Chonbuk National University (25.05.2016) *KAIST University (24.05.2016) *Toronto Kpop Con 2016 (21.05.2016) *Wonkang Health University Festival(20.05.2016) *Gyeongbuk Seongju Life Culture (19.05.2016) *Namseoul University Festival (17.05.2016) *Kpop In Jeju Concert (16.05.2016) *Motor Sports & Leisure Festival (15.05.2016) *Residence Gyeongnamdo Festival (29.04.2016) *Sudden Attack (27.04.2016) *ING CUP CONVENTION (22.04.2016) *KBSN V League Awards (29.03.2016) *Hotel Ramada Songdo (26.03.2016) *2016 K Liga Daejeon Citizen (Apertura) (26.03.2016) *White day - Sweet Song (13.03.2016) *Mokdong Ice Rink (12.03.2016) *Concert Turbo (09.03.2016) *Gwangju University (04.03.2016) *Hongik University Orientation Event (27.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Arts College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hyundai Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Dongseo University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Sangmyung University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Bucheon University Orientation Event (24.02.2016) *Seokyeong University Event (24.02.2016) *Cheongju University Event (23.02.2016) *GIGA Legend Macht (20.02.2016) *5th Gaon Kpop Awards (17.02.2016) *Chung Joo University (16.02.2016) *Seoul National University (15.02.2016) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.2015) *KBS Gayo Daechukjae (30.12.2015) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (27.12.2015) *IU Chat-Shire en Gwangju (13.12.2015) *KPOP Convention (19.12.2015) *Deonjong and Fighter Festival Korea University (06.12.2015) *Dalsogu Youth Event (05.12.2015) *Haeundae Ice Festival (05.12.2015) *2015 FlintSinla Hotel (03.12.2015) *K League Awards (01.12.2015) *2015 Asansi College Entrance Exam Concert Scholl Attack! (30.11.2015) *Asia Hair Festival (19.11.2015) *Blue Star Concert (19.11.2015) *Dream In Ansan Park Concert (13.11.2015) *Gyeonggi Broadcast (06.11.2015) *10°Aniversario Sport World (06.11.2015) *Concierto G-Market.(04.11.2015) *Seul Festival de la Esperanza (01.11.2015) *The Seoul Sharing Angels Concert (01.11.2015) *Festival del Aprendizaje Ecológico (31.10.2015) *Evento en la Universidad Daerim (30.10.2015) *Festival en la Universidad de Kyungman (27.10.2015) *Festival en Guangzhou (25.10.2015) *Russia Cultural Festival (24.10.2015) *Olympic Festival (24.10.2015) *Running Man: Idol's special' (19.10.2015) *Asia International Youth Film Festival (19.10.2015) *Jeju Festival (17.10.2015) *Seoul Arirang Festival (10.10.2015) - (11.10.2015) *Festival Jeonnam Gwangju Chungjang (09.10.2015) *MU:CON Seoul 2015 (06.10.2015) *Hope Concert (06.10.2015) *Nvidia Geforce Day (04.10.2015) *FKK National Competition (22.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (20.09.2015) *Beauty Week 2015 Amore Pacific .(19.09.2015) *KBS Idol National Singing Competi. (17.09.2015) *29º Festival de Cinema (17.09.2015) *Kızlar, The K Festival (13.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (12.09.2015) *Daebudo Grape Festival (12.09.2015) *Busan Open Concert (11.09.2015) *Festival Kintex Seul (08.09.2015) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (06.09.2015) *Festival Rock Pyeongtaek (29.08.2015) *SBS Power FM Concert (29.08.2015) *Overcoming MERS Concert in Suwon (22.08.2015) *SBS K-POP Festival de Música (09.08.2015) *The Show Summer K-pop Festival (04.08.2015) *Busan Sea Festival (01.08.2015) *MBC Show! Music Center Ulsan Summer Festival (27.07.2015) *CBS Loving You Concert (21.07.2015) *Everyday Live Concert (05.07.2015) *Loving You Concert (03.07.2015) *Evento Amsa Merkezinden (29.05.2015) *Concierto en Jochiwon (28.05.2015) *11th Yangsan Festival (24.05.2015) *Youth Festival 2015 ( 23.05.2015) *Changwon Festival Universitario (21.05.2015) *Feu Primavera Spring Festival (19.05.2015) *Festival de Suwon (14.05.2015) *2015 LCK Finals (02.05.2015) *23° Yeoncheon Paleolithic Festival (02.05.2015) *Sports Festival (02.05.2015) *Suwon JS Cup (29.04.2015) *Festival Strawberry (15.04.2015) Anuncios * 2018: REEBOK * 2018: ''' DK Mini Air * '''2017: '''Célebon Mask. * '''2017: Hosigi Doomari Chicken. *'2017:' SK TELECOM (junto a BTS) *'2017: '''Smart ￼￼Uniform (junto a BTS) *'2016:' Smart Uniform (junto a BTS) *'2016:' Anna Sui Romantica Perfume *'2016:' Masstige Deco *'2016:' Clinique *'2016:' Lotte Waterpark *'2016:' Yonsei Dairy (Jugos) *'2016:' Com2us (Juego) *'2016:' Tales Runner *'2016:' Elsword *'2016:' Studden' Attack *'''2016: RedBull (gafas de Sol) *'2016:' NUOVO (Marca de zapatillas) *'2016:' American Tourister (Marca de maletas) *'2016:' Celebon Mask *'2015-2017:' Hosigi Doomari Chicken *'2016:' Akiii Classic Premios Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en líneas: ** 1. Eunbi line (son SinB y Eun Ha, ya que sus nombres son iguales). ** 2. Tall line (son So Won y Yu Ju, porque son las más altas del grupo). ** 3. Birthday line-Cute line/YeSisters line (son Um Ji y Ye Rin, pues comparten la misma fecha de cumpleaños y son las encargadas del aegyo del grupo. YeSisters porque ambas tienen su inicio de nombre Ye). * Fueron entrenadas por Kan Mi Youn, Orange Caramel, Park Bo Ram, Jung Hyung Don y otros, quienes les ayudaron compartiendo historias de experiencia en la industria, a mejorar sus expresiones faciales, poner apropiado cuidado a sus cuerpos, entre otras cosas. Teen Top les dio consejos de como mantener alta sincronización en sus bailes. * Dentro de la fase predebut algunas de las miembros fueron Jenny de DIA, Luda de Cosmic Girls, Yi Soo Ex-miembro de HEART y Lee Jee Won de R.G.P. * Durante el programa de KBS CoolFM “Kim Sung Joo’s Music Plaza”. Cuando le preguntaron el por qué del nombre del grupo, Yuju dijo: “Nuestro nombre nos lo puso nuestro CEO. Después de que nuestro grupo fuera confirmado como GFRIEND, sentimos pesadumbre durante medio día. Sentimos que el nombre no se ajustaba a nosotras, y la palabra simplemente nos hacía sentir avergonzadas”. Finalmente, explicó por qué ya no se sienten incómodas con el nombre: “Ahora que promocionamos con fe en nosotras mismas, hemos crecido y aceptamos nuestro nombre de grupo”. **En su primera aparición en Sketchbook dijeron que tuvieron dificultades a la hora de decidir el nombre del grupo. Habían muchas opciones y ninguna les parecían lo suficientemente buenas. Al final eligieron GFRIEND (yeojachingu) puesto que fue la que más les gustó (entre otros nombres que habían considerado estaban “Guardian Angel”, “Hug Hug” y “World Peace”), no obstante en un principio estaban preocupadas de que dicho nombre fuese poco memorable por tratarse de una palabra tan común (en coreano yeojachingu es literalmente novia). * El 13 de enero de 2015 revelaron su vídeo teaser musical para su canción debut “'Glass Bead'“, ganado algo de atención después de que internautas notaran que la miembro SinB se parece la ex miembro de Girls’ Generation, Jessica. * El 23 de julio de 2015, GFRIEND lanzó su segundo mini-álbum “Flower Bud” a través de una serie de sitios de música digitales. Su canción, “Me Gustas Tu“, obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas musicales en tiempo real en Mnet,Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, y entró en otras listas de música en posiciones altas tan pronto como se liberó. * Fueron el primer Grupo Femenino Rookie del 2015 en obtener 1 millón de ventas digitales, con su mini álbum "Flower Bud". * El 5 de septiembre del 2015, participaron en el concierto“2015 ECO-DRIVING CONCERT” organizado por Hyundai. Las chicas cantaron su canción debut “'Glass Bead'” y “'Me Gustas Tu'”. Desafortunadamente, esa tarde estuvo lloviendo lo cual provocó que el escenario estuviera muy resbaloso, una distracción extra fueron las polillas que eran atraídas por las pantallas y luces del escenario. durante la presentación de “Me Gustas Tu”, las chicas sufrieron varias fuertes caídas y múltiples resbalones debido al agua que había en el escenario. Aunque las integrantes mostraron profesionalismo al seguir cantando, algunos de los golpes fueron severos. La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. recibiendo mucho apoyo y amor por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo, haciéndose admirar por su profesionalismo. ** Una fancam de esta presentación obtuvo atención internacional alcanzando los tres millones de vistas en YouTube en cuestión de días y en su momento incluso llegó a tener más vistas que el vídeo oficial de 'Me Gustas Tú'. Con esta atención, la canción también regreso a las listas de música. Aunque el tema fue lanzado en julio, el 9 de septiembre de a las 10AM KST, “Me Gustas Tu” se colocó en el octavo lugar de la lista de Instiz, un gran logro para un grupo rookie. gracias a este vídeo también tuvieron un gran reconocimiento que les dio la popularidad necesaria hasta ser un grupo bastante reconocido. ** un afiliado de GFRIEND declaró el 9 de septiembre: “Las miembros que cayeron afortunadamente no resultaron heridas. Completaron su horario sin problemas después. La líder Sowon estaba preocupada por las miembros que cayeron, pero estuvieron bien. Hubo algunas polillas que cayeron en el escenario debido a la lluvia, y las miembros hablaron más sobre las polillas después de salir del escenario. Gracias por preocuparse por su bienestar. Ellas sólo hicieron todo lo posible para terminar la presentación para agradecer a los fans que vinieron a pesar de la lluvia”. en cuanto al tema del fvídeo viral respondieron: “No sabíamos que este evento se convertiría en un tema tan candente. Nos sentimos confundidos, pero muchas gracias”. ** GFRIEND habló sobre el vídeo viral en la emisión del 21 de octubre de “Weekly Idol” y agradecieron al fan que grabó el vídeo diciendo: “Gracias por dejarnos ser conocidas, vamos a seguir trabajando duro. ¡Veámonos durante mucho, mucho tiempo! Muchas gracias”. * "Me Gustas Tu" es la canción de un grupo idol con mayor tiempo de permanencia en el top 100 del chart de Gaon y con un total de 62 semanas consecutivas en dicho chart. * GFRIEND fue nominado junto con otros grupos idols como B1A4, BTS, GOT7 y VIXX para los “MTV European Music Awards 2015′ en la categoría “Mejor Artista Coreano”. Los cinco grupos ídolos formaron parte de los nominados anunciados por MTV el 15 de septiembre bajo las nominaciones regionale * Billboard las ha escogido como uno de los cinco artistas Kpop que tienen que ver en 2015. * "Me Gustas Tu" se convirtió en la canción más descargada de un grupo femenino lanzada en el 2015. * Fueron el grupo femenino que más premios rookie ganó en las diferentes ceremonias de premiación de la industria musical coreana del 2015. Son consideradas junto a TWICE, IKON y SEVENTEEN como los mejores debuts de dicho año. *GFRIEND fue el único grupo Rookie en asistir a todas las ceremonias de fin de año del 2015. *Sus canciones "Me Gustas Tu" y "Glass Bead" fueron presentadas en el popular programa de supervivencia de MNET Produce 101, siendo el único grupo novato cuya música hizo presencia en dicho show. *"Me Gustas Tu" se conviertió en la primera canción de un girlgroup en romper la marca de las 2 millones de descargas en más de dos años desde Gone Not Around Any Longer de SISTAR19. * El 25 de enero del 2016, GFRIEND se reunió con sus fans en un mini-concierto para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut donde mostraron un video especial para sus fans que ellas mismas grabaron en donde agradecieron a los fans por todo su apoyo, durante el video ellas llamaron a sus fans “'Buddy'”. Después del video, las integrantes revelaron que ese sería el nombre de su club de fans oficial. * El 2 de febrero de 2016 en “The Show” de SBS, GFRIEND ganó su primer número 1 en un programa de música con su canción “Rough”. * El 3 de febrero de 2016, GFRIEND hizo una aparición en el programa de MBC every1 “Weekly Idol” para su regresocon la canción “'Rough'” y el mini-álbum “Snowflake”, conocidas por su poderosa capacidad de baile fueron retadas a bailar la coreografía de "Rough" al doble de su velocidad normal. La presentación se volvió viral y desde entonces es tendencia en Weekly Idol pedirle a los grupos bailar sus canciones al doble de velocidad. * Gracias a la canción “'Rough'” GFRIEND tomó el primer lugar en 2 categorías del respetado Gaon Chart en el mes de febrero de 2016. Las listas publicadas el 10 de marzo del mismo año la colocó en el número 1 de la lista de ventas digitales y streaming, probando la popularidad masiva de la canción. GFRIEND también dominó las listas de música habituales y los programas musicales con su canción, llevándose a casa un impresionante total de 15 trofeos. * En mayo de 2016 se creo una gran polémica a causa del vídeo musical para “With You” del grupo chino AOS. Después de su lanzamiento, muchos señalaron que los trajes, así como el propio baile son problemáticos, ya que son muy similares a los de GFRIEND lo que creó una gran controversia. Los trajes del vídeo musical son versiones más cortas de los que las miembros GFRIEND llevan en su video musical “Rough”, mientras que incluso la canción en sí tiene elementos no sólo de “Rough”, sino también de “Ah-Choo” de Lovelyz, así como en el baile tiene movimientos similares a varios de los bailes de GFRIEND, especialmente muchos de los movimientos de “Rough”. * "Rough" fue la canción más descargada durante la primera mitad del 2016 según listas oficiales liberadas por Gaon y Mnet y se ha convertido en la primera canción del 2016 en romper la marca del millón de descargas tras 10 semanas desde su lanzamiento. * El 30 de julio de 2016 se presentaron en el primer dia del KCON LA 2016 donde cantaron y bailaron Me Gustas Tu, Rough y Navillera, además formaron parte de un special stage junto a Turbo y los chicos de ASTRO. *El 5 de octubre de 2016, la agencia de GFRIEND, Source Music declaró que Umji se esguinzó el músculo sartorio ubicado en el muslo izquierdo y se centrará en su tratamiento. La agencia reveló en un comunicado oficial: “Hola, este es Source Music. Umji recientemente sintió un dolor en su pierna y luego de recibir los resultados de sus análisis se descubrió que su musculo sartorio se ha esguizado. El sartorio es un largo y delgado músculo que se usa cuando se camina o se usa las rodillas, pero como está lastimado causa dolor. Siguiendo la recomendación del doctor tanto el descanso como el tratamiento son necesarios para su recuperación, Source Music pone la salud de Umji como prioridad primaria y se centrará en su tratamiento. Hasta que Umji se sane, GFRIEND promocionará como cinco miembros con Sowon, Yerin, Eunha, Yuju y SinB”. *El 3 de noviembre de 2016, durante un evento celebrado en la Universidad Nacional de Chonbuk en Jeonju en el que GFRIEND fue el acto principal del evento, SinB colapsó mientras cantaba una de las canciones en el escenario. Durante sus partes de canto, ella visiblemente estaba con dolor, y después de perder su equilibrio por un momento, se derrumba en el suelo. La presentación fue interrumpida a mientras que SinB fue escoltada fuera del escenario. Los fans reaccionaron con preocupación por SinB e ira hacia la agencia de gestión de GFRIEND, Source Music, afirmando que la agencia está sobrecargando a las chicas creando una fuerte controversia. **Una fuente de la agencia de GFRIEND dijo el 4 de noviembre: “SinB no se sentía bien antes de la actuación. Después, en el escenario, empezó a sentirse mareada y a tener sudores fríos y al final colapsó. En el hospital determinaron que no había nada particularmente mal, con lo que ella podrá continuar sus actividades como estaba planeado”. * El 31 de marzo de 2017, en una firma de autógrafos de GFRIEND en Seúl. un fan fue descubierto llevando una cámara oculta en sus gafas, causando una enorme controversia. Yuju notó la cámara primero, pero no comentó sobre ello más que aparentemente inclinarse hacia su compañera de banda Sowon para informarle de sus sospechas. Yerin fue la siguiente persona que lo notó, y le pidió al fan que se quitara las gafas. Después de examinar las gafas y descubrir la pequeña cámara en ellas el fan se fue, Yerin parecía inquieta cuando le dijo al manager que el fan estaba usando una cámara oculta. El incidente se convirtió en controversia, ya que estas pequeñas cámaras han sido parte de una creciente ola de delitos en Corea, donde hombres han sido capturados filmando a mujeres de manera inapropiada sin saberlo. Los fans señalaron que la toma de video o fotos no estaba prohibida en este evento en particular, por lo que no había razón alguna para que el fan utilizara tales dispositivos sin el consentimiento de las miembros. ** la agencia de GFRIEND, Source Music, respondió: “El fan en cuestión fue descubierto en la escena y se le pidió que saliera con una advertencia. Se confiscaron las gafas con la cámara oculta. A partir de ahora, este fan en particular no podrá asistir a ningún evento de fans”. * El 14 de marzo de 2017, GFRIEND compartió su lightstick oficial, el cual tiene una forma de bombilla con la letra “G” en el interior. A esto se le llama “Glass Marble Stick” (Bastón de Esfera de Cristal), que hace referencia a la canción debut de GFRIEND y la forma de una bombilla. * el 16 de marzo de 2017, fue revelado por la agencia del grupo, Source Music que para la primera reunión de fans oficial de GFRIEND “Dear Buddy” las entradas se agotaron un minuto después de que los boletos fueran puestos a la venta el mismo día, la noticia es aún más notable teniendo en cuenta que la audiencia constó de 3,000 personas. * El 27 de Junio de 2017 fue confirmado que el grupo haría una reaparición a finales del mes de julio de 2017 con un mini álbum de verano. Fueron tendencia en Naver y Melon una vez anunciado su comeback con su 5to mini álbum. * El 20 de julio se revelo que el grupo regresara con su quinto Mini Album PARALLEL, regresando a solo 5 meses desde sus promociones con 4to mini álbum “The Awakeking". * A las 6pm KST del 02 de agosto de 2017, el MV de “Love Whisper”, que fue publicado en el canal 1theK el 01 de agosto de 2017, había alcanzado 7,858,525 visitas. Para ese momento, el vídeo musical revelado en el canal oficial de GFRIEND también había alcanzado 1,392,674 visitas y esto es solo lo que Gfriend alcanzó en las primeras 24 horas, ya que las visualizaciones siguen creciendo en ambos canales de Youtube. Además se vendieron más de 7.000 copias en físico * Revelaron que la coreografía de su canción titulada "Love Whisper", fue creada por el coreógrafo de BTS. Es la coreografía más difícil que ha creado y la más difícil que el grupo tiene hasta ahora. * El 1 de agosto de 2017, G-Friend celebró su escaparate de regreso para su quinto mini álbum 'Parallel' en el auditorio principal de la Universidad de Yonsei en Seúl. Ese mismo día las pistas de Gfriend alcanzaron los lugares, Fingertip #1, Rough #6, Me Gustas Tu #7, y Navillera #9 en Melon Rising Chart en tiempo real. * Lograron sobrepasar los 5 millones de reproducciones en las primeras 11 horas, obteniendo 4.072.299 visualizaciones en 1theK y 1.125.943 visualizaciones en el canal oficial en Youtube. * El MV Love Whisper con 9.3 millones de vistas, ocupa el 5to puesto en los MV de Kpop con más reproducciónes dentro de las 24hs. * Parallel alcanzó el #1 en las listas de álbumes en Hong King y Taiwán, #2 en las mismas listas de Colombia, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur y Vietnam, #3 en Tailandia y #5 en Chile. * Love Whisper se colocó en el #1 en la lista de canciones de iTunes de Hong Kong, #2 en Tailandia, #4 en Singapur y #8 en Malasia. Asimismo encabeza las listas en Corea. * El 9 de septiembre de 2017, el grupo iba de camino al 2017 Incheon K-Pop Concert cuando tuvieron un accidente cerca del Estadio Incheon Munhak. La declaración explica que el grupo estaba en la autopista dos Gyeongin en camino al estadio Munhak en Incheon para el concierto “2017 Incheon K-Pop Concert” cuando su auto golpeó el vehículo que estaba frente a ellos al tratar de cambiar de carril a las 5:30PM KST. La parte delantera de su coche fue dañada, pero las miembros no sufrieron grandes heridas. Todas las miembros fueron llevadas al hospital para recibir un chequeo médico completo. ** Source Music publicó una declaración el día siguente siguiendo el accidente automovilístico de GFRIEND: “Primero nos disculpamos con las otras personas que experimentaron daños por este accidente causado por un descuido del conductor que es uno de los managers de nuestra compañía, también nos disculpamos con toda la audiencia del INK Concert que esperaban ver a GFRIEND y por causar inconveniencia en el tráfico con el accidente”. Source Music declaró que inmediatamente después del accidente, las integrantes de GFRIEND fueron llevadas al hospital. El dedo meñique de la mano derecha de Yerin fue diagnosticado con un torcedura mientras que las otras cinco integrantes (Sowon, Eunha, Yuju, SinB y Umji) y el manager, no presentaron ninguna lesión a excepción de unos moretones leves. Las integrantes de GFRIEND regresaron a sus hogares del hospital y están descansando y su comeback programado para el 13 de septiembre seguirá de acuerdo a lo planeado. Source Music ha declarado que tomarán gran precaución en el futuro para evitar tales accidentes y se disculparon con los fans quienes se sorprendieron por la noticia. * Ganaron la categoría de Best Korea Act en los'' ''MTV EMAs 2017, siendo el primer grupo femenino en ganar este premio. * El 25 de abril del 2018, GFRIEND reveló que sus colores oficiales serán Cloud Dancer (Pantone 11-4201), Scuba Blue (Pantone 16-4725) y Ultra violetac(Pantone 18-3838). * Son grandes fans de Wonder Girls desde la era de "Tell Me", cuando todavía eran muy pequeñas. Dijeron que el hecho de que promocionaran "Me gustas tú" junto a ellas era un gran honor y las animaba mucho a mejorar cada día más. *Fueron el primer grupo en aparecer más rápido después de su debut en el exitoso reality "One Fine Day" de la cadena MBC. *Estuvieron como invitadas especiales en el concierto Chat-Shire de la cantante IU en donde la artista manifestó que es fan del grupo desde su debut y pidió a sus fans que apoyen a las chicas y su música, antes de ser invitadas las miembros en una entrevista radial dijeron que eran grandes fans de la cantante y que aman sus canciones, en especial Um Ji y Eun Ha. *‎Fueron el primer grupo de chicas en obtener Triple Corona en Show Champion con el nuevo sistema/criterios y 3ro en ganarlo de forma general, independiente del cambio. *‪Establecieron récords con la cantidad de victorias obtenidas y dominación en los charts con "Rough". *Después de ganar triple corona el 28 de Febrero en la emisión de SBS 'Inkigayo', las chicas han establecido un nuevo récord de victorias con un total de 15 de ellas. Entre los grupos de chicas, GFRIEND se coloca en segundo lugar, con su número de victorias, estando Apink en primero con un total de 17 victorias con "Luv" y Girls Generation en tercero con "Gee" y "Lion Heart", que registraron 14 victorias cada uno. En un conteo general de grupos de chicos y chicas GFRIEND se coloca como el tercer grupo que ha registrado más victorias con una sola canción estado en primer lugar EXO con 18 victorias con "Call Me Baby" y Apink en segundo con las 17 registradas con "Luv". *Su tres primeras canciones "Glass Bead", "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" forman su bien conocida "SchoolGirl Trilogy" o "Trilogía Escolar". *Su presentación‬ en el programa Yoo Heeyeol's Sketchbook fue tendencia #1 en Daum y Naver. *GFRIEND junto a los chicos de BTS fueron elegidos como modelos especiales para la marca de uniformes escolares "Smart Uniform" en una nueva campaña que planea promover el amor familiar y la caridad entre los jóvenes. *Participaron en el especial por el episodio número 500 de Music Core donde realizaron un cover de "Like OOH AHH" de TWICE. *"Rough" fue el vídeo de Kpop con más vistas en Youtube durante el primer trimestre del 2016''.'' *Durante su aparición en un programa de variedades la famosa cantante Lee Sunhee sorprendió a todos al escoger a GFRIEND como el artista con el que le gustaría cantar en el futuro. En dicho programa también realizó un cover de "Rough" demostrando su auténtico gusto por el grupo y su música. *El MV de "Family" una colaboración especial entre GFRIEND y BTS se creó como parte de la campaña publicitaria que ambos grupos comparten para la marca "Smart Uniform". *Fue el grupo más visto en Corea del Sur en Youtube entre los meses de enero y abril. *Lanzaron un MV especial como parte de su colaboración con la marca de maletas American Tourister en su canal oficial de youtube. En dicho video GFRIEND realiza un lindo remake de "Pado/Wave" el hit veraniego del ya disuelto grupo UN. *Fueron tendencia número 1 en Melon tras el lanzamiento de "Pado" un logro sorprendente ya que ni siquiera se trataba de un comeback oficial. *Debido a la buena relación entre sus empresas el CEO y fundador de Big Hit Entertainment Bang Si-hyuk, siempre las apoya en sus comebacks en su cuenta personal de Twitter. Incluso le envió flores al CEO de Source Music por su cumpleaños y deseo un gran éxito para GFRIEND. *SEVENTEEN hizo un cover de Rough en una presentación especial en Music Core. *"Me Gustas tu" ha sido bailado por varios grupos en su conciertos personales entre ellos IKON, 9MUSES, Turbo, GOT7, V.O.S, entre otros. *Durante una entrevista Sowon dijo que el productor Iggy-Youngbae había escrito su canción debut Glass Bead después de conocerlas basándose en la primera impresión que tuvo de ellas. *Sus dos éxitos "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" aparecieron en el All Time Top 20 Chart de Genie, siendo el único grupo de chicas cuyas canciones lograron entrar en dicha lista. *Han comentado que sus grupos de chicas favoritos son: 9MUSES, Girls' Generation, Sistar, Apink y MAMAMOO, pues además de considerarlas bonitas y amables, las consideran talentosas y modelos a seguir. *"Rough" se convierte en la segunda canción de un girl group, tras "I'm Fine Thank You" de Ladies Code, en obtener más de 100 mil likes en Melon y la primera en lograrlo en el 2016. *A pesar de ser actualmente el único grupo bajo el sello de Source Music tan solo el rendimiento en conjunto de sus tres primeros lanzamientos ha logrado colocar a su empresa como una de las compañías con mejor desempeño de ventas digitales en Corea. *"Me Gustas Tu" es la primera canción de un grupo femenino en romper la marca de los 100 millones en el chart de streaming de Gaon. *A pesar de su creciente popularidad en una entrevista radial confesaron que en su empresa, Source Music, las siguen tratando de igual manera que cuando debutaron, lo que las mantiene humildes y con los pies en la tierra. *Tras su colaboración especial junto a BTS para la marca SMART Uniform ambos grupos han sido confirmados como modelos oficiales de la marca para la toda temporada 2017 en sucesión de IKON y Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK). Se espera toda una serie de campañas y actividades que involucren la colaboración de ambos grupos en este nuevo proyecto. *Junto a GOT7, TWICE y BTOB aparecieron en el episodio especial por el aniversario de los 5 años de Weekly Idol. *Es uno de los pocos grupos que ha logrado obtener tres puntuaciones consecutivas mayores a los 10 mil puntos en Inkigayo con sus tres victorias con Navillera. *Ocuparon el tercer lugar en la lista de 'Perfect Random Play' de Weekly Idol, sólo siendo superadas por BTS e INFINITE, siendo el primer grupo femenino del ranking. *Dos de sus canciones son de las más reproducidas en las transmisiones mediante altavoces que Corea del Sur realiza en sus fronteras para reducir tensión militar con Corea del Norte. Son el único grupo Idol que ha logrado entrar en el top 10 de estas transmisiones con 13 emisiones para Me Gustas Tu y 12 para Rough. *Fueron nominadas por segundo año consecutivo al "Mejor Artista Coreano" en los 'MTV European Music Awards′. Siendo uno de los pocos grupos femeninos en lograr tal hazaña. *Sus cuatro canciones principales (Glass Bead - Me Gustas Tu - Rough - Navillera ) figuran en los puestos #12 - #1 - #2 y #15 respectivamente del TOP 15 de las canciones mejor vendidas de los grupos rockies. * En el concierto Korean Music Wave realizaron un cover de "Mister" de KARA y de "Sorry Sorry" de Super Junior, éste último junto a BTS y TWICE. * Fueron elegidas como embajadoras en Corea para la premier de la Pelicula Pokemon XYZ: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. * Su coreógrafa es una de las más requeridas en la industria por sus coreografías limpias, difíciles y poderosas. Muchas empresas desean que ella y el coreógrafo de BTS trabajen para ellos. * Se presentaron en los premios MAMA el 2 de Diciembre en Hong Kong donde ganaron como la mejor Dance Performance de un grupo femenino y ademas realizaron un special stage en conjunto con los chicos de SEVENTEEN. * A solo dos años de su debut, lograron pagar todos los gastos de su tiempo como traineers. * Solo el teaser de su nuevo MV obtuvo 1 millón de visitas en un día. * Con su 4to mini álbum The Awakening han logrado superar la cantidad de 100 mil unidades en pre orden. * A solo 12 horas del lanzamiento de Fingertip lograron obtener más de 1.000.000 de visualizaciones y más de 2.5 millones de visitas en un día. * Pasado solo mediodía de su comeback lograron vender 6.800 albums más. * Entraron al top 5 en Billboard con "The Awakening". * Pudieron obtener sus celulares a dos años del debut, pues la empresa se los prohibía. En una entrevista contaron que tienen un grupo de chat con las miembros de I.O.I. * Son muy populares en Japón. Cuando fueron a un restaurante, cientos de fans de acumularon fuera de este dejando poco espacio para los demás transeúntes y clientes del lugar. Luego las chicas salieron e interactuaron con los fans. * Tuvieron una participación especial en el programa Living Together in Empty Room de MBC junto a Hee Chul, en el programa de variedades Hee Chul no sabia con quien se encontraría por lo cuando el se anticipa alegremente a la puerta encuentra a Ye Rin, el pensaba que solo viviría con Ye Rin pero todo cambia cuando sorpresivamente vuelve a zumbar el "timbre de la puerta", cuando este llega a abrir la puerta se encuentra con que las 6 miembros hiperactivas de Gfriend han llegado. * Tuvieron un problema con el audio de una cancion a mitad de una presentación, sin embargo siguieron cantando aunque no hubiera música, mostrando su profesionalismo. * Realizaron su presentación en el Kcon New York, la cual contó con una actuación especial de Yu Ju y DongWoon de HIGHLIGHT , Um Ji y Yu Ju fueron MC's, al igual que SinB y ChanHee de SF9. Toda la presentación se llevo a cabo sin Ye Rin, quien se encontraba preparándose para filmar un episodio para el programa de SBS Law of the Jungle episodio que saldrá al aire en Agosto del 2017. * Me Gustas Tu fue bailado y cantado en programas de supervivencia como en Produce 101, Boys24 y Idol School. * Lograron vender todos los boletos para su showcase en 30 segundos, siendo un tiempo récord en la industria. * Ocuparon el segundo lugar en una encuesta de Mnet sobre cual es el comeback veraniego más esperado, siendo superadas solo por EXO. * En una entrevista expresaron que quieren y tratan de bailar una coreografía linda pero siempre que lo intentan terminan bailando poderosamente. * Fingertip, Love Whisper y Summer Rain forman parte de su concepto de mundos paralelos. Cada MV muestra indicios de cada canción. * Inauguraron el nuevo segmento en Weekly Idol, Random Dance Play al doble de velocidad. Como se esperaba, lograron realizarlo con éxito. Hasta el momento son el único grupo que pudo lograr pasar el reto. * Fueron nominadas por tercer año consecutivo en los MTV EMA como el mejor artista coreano. * Son el primer grupo femenino en ganar la categoría de mejor artista coreano en los MTV EMA. Siendo sorprendente al ser nominadas junto a grupos masculinos. * En tan sólo 3 minutos, se agotaron los boletos para su primer concierto en solitario, ésto según medios coreanos, demostrando su popularidad. * Han recibido el nombre de "Power Innocence" debido a su concepto inocente pero con coreografías energéticas, poderosas y altamente sincronizadas. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Cafe Daum *V Live Oficial *YouTube Canal Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Pagina Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial Japón *Instagram Oficial Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg 12487151_518384848339434_5443977752782342787_o.jpg GFRIEND.jpg GFRIEND7.jpg GFRIEND8.jpg Videografía Corea 여자친구(GFRIEND) - 유리구슬(Glass Bead) Music Video|Glass Bead 여자친구(GFRIEND) - 유리구슬(Glass Bead) M V (Choreography ver.)|Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) 여자친구 GFRIEND - 오늘부터 우리는 Me gustas tu M V|Me Gustas Tu 여자친구 GFRIEND - 오늘부터 우리는 Me gustas tu M V(Choreography ver.)|Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver.) 여자친구 GFRIEND - 시간을 달려서(ROUGH) M V|Rough 여자친구 GFRIEND - 시간을 달려서 (ROUGH) M V (Choreography ver.)|Rough (Choreography Ver.) 여자친구 GFRIEND X AMERICAN TOURISTER - 파도 M V|Wave 여자친구 GFRIEND - 너 그리고 나 (NAVILLERA) M V|NAVILLERA Japón MV GFRIEND - 今日から私たちは (Me Gustas Tu) -JP ver.-| Kyo Kara Watashitachi Wa (Me Gustas Tu) Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:King Records Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand